1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of metal tubes and support brackets therefor, and more particularly to brackets for supporting metal heat exchanger tubes.
2. Background Description
So far as is known to the present inventor, the usual practice for supporting metal tubes, such as are used for and in heat exchangers, is to provide a support bracket that is constructed, and then welding or brazing the tube to the support bracket.
A problem associated with such tube support systems is that the welding or brazing process is relatively time consuming and hence costly. Moreover, substantial skill is required for good welding or brazing of the tube to the support bracket; improper welding or brazing may, for example cause burning through the metal tube being supported, thereby causing fluid leakage from the supported tube. Furthermore, improper welding or brazing may cause the supported tube to work loose from the support bracket.
For these and other reasons, the present inventor has invented a metal tube support bracket in which the tube to be supported thereby is passed through an aperture in the bracket and is then securely swaged into the bracket. The result is that the mounting of the tube to the support bracket is fast and simple and does not require great skill, thereby providing an effective, yet comparatively low cost assembly. Moreover such assembly does not require that the support bracket and tube be constructed from the same metal material.